Aoran Kuromura
Aoran Kuromura Is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. He is owned by KuroiStarKenshi. He is the Heiros of Volt. Introduction "Theres some things I cannot let go of. I wont lose to you or to anyone." A human depicted of being hard working and sincere to those around him. Though once closed off and rude, the support he has received has changed him to be a kind and openhearted individual. He aims to perfect the sword to help defend his allies. Appearance and Personality Aoran is described as a tall, mid skin toned male with light violet hair and crimson eyes. he has a scar over his left eye. his attire is a long coat with rolled up sleeves Knee-high boots with gloves and a belt that contains his family's crest the crest also shows on the back of his coat. mostly bearing a black and purple pallet. with a Lapis Fors necklace. Aoran is the type of person to be closed off as he tries to keep silent in most situations, his hard past as a child during his magic studies made him this way. He was never raised to lie he will always tell the truth even if its hurtful which leads others to say he is blunt and a bit cold. As a young adventurer he lacks a lot of experience in a lot of ways, however he never sees it as a weakness, he treats it as a blank canvas of skills he can acquire in time. when he sets his mind on something. he refuses to give up and continues to try until he succeeds. he has so much willpower his body will keep fighting even if he's unconscious. at times it is possible to make him smile. his most enjoyed hobby is reading and he sometimes will read while walking and become very engrossed into it. History Past Born in Bhagan Town As a Child, Aoran was being raised up to become more adept at magic just like his parents. During those years of learning magic, he practiced every day, hopefully being able to match the same skills as they did. however he was never as good as they were due to his average mana level. he still tried to improve his magic despite this, by studying rigorously. Till one eventful day at the age of nine his hometown was overrun with monsters which had ran rampant due to a sudden change in the worlds climate, having being one of the first monster outbreaks and caused heavy damage to his home. Feeling useless as to not be able to efficiently help the town like the others around him could. his parents died that day protecting him. Amidst the pile of rubble, Aoran was found and raised by Eiko, a two tailed Furdyr. Covered in wounds and weakened he pleaded to the woman to train him. for the remaining eight years, he studied magic more than ever and learned swordsmanship a from his savior. While initially he hated the relentless training and fighting Aoran endured it by remembering his failures and striving to become better than he was, eventually he got used the situation and became more tolerant of it. Afterward he then set out on his own to become an adventurer while continuing his training. he often took on quests to earn Gald. Over the next two years Rumors began to spread of him, nicknaming him "The Spellblade" Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Quest: The Monster Hunting Grounds Among his travels, The first encounter was with a woman named Levi. taking on the task of eliminating a pack of monsters that have been hunting local travelers near a forest. Aoran saved Levi from a mob of monsters in the forest, having taken her in for a while because she had nowhere to go. later learning she had no skills in defending herself he later took her in as one of his first students and taught her how to survive in the wild. a few months later they separated for a time after this. Quest: Dragons Appearing in Salamandra Aoran took on a small quest to handle a vile dragon. He meets a group of adventurers Tear, the leader of the group. they team up and take down this beast. Aorans display of skill slightly impressed The blue haired swordsman, and just before Tear could introduce himself Aoran parted ways after. Quest: The Serial Killer Aoran investigated information of a powerful serial killer who brutally murdered a number of victims and he decided to track this person down, eventually running into a group of adventurers. Again meeting Tear, He later learns of their guild name Valiant heart and by chance it was Tear who was the guilds leader. They teamed up and fought the serial killer Anvier together. however they stood little chance as he displayed a strength that none of them could stand a chance against, having learned that he was one of the 18 great heroes of legend, an Heiros. Against such a powerful presence Aoran's Valor did not waver and he displays his great skill of swordsmanship and magic that was extraordinary enough to intrigue this Heiros having been called A "shining star" he defeated Aoran soon after with little effort. The party was wounded and they had no choice but to flee. Awakening in a unknown room, Aoran rises from the bedspread to find that he was in Valiant hearts Guild. He then was caught up to speed with the current situation and learns who Anvier was. Valiant Heart, A guild that protects the lives of others, regardless of race, status and reputation. It was a guild that Lined up with his own Goals, in the end he was invited to join the guild and took up on the offer. Quest: A Hollow Knight Then during the night of a "Headless knights" hunt, Aoran again displayed his skills and Vanity upon fighting such a powerful foe, refusing to fall, Aoran was believed to be bested by the powerful entity, But, in the midst of the battle just before he perished a powerful lightning bolt struck his body. Power welling up inside of him he hears a voice. "Your Valor is worth praise, you are not meant to die here. Stand up! Stand once more. My Heiros, Aoran Kuromura, Show them your power!" Having hearing this he dragged himself to his feet once more displaying the power of lightning defeating the opponent. Quest: The Bahamut Hunting In a nearby town, a large Dragon attacked, targeting the high class of the capitol and kills a knight general. Aoran Along side Valiant Heart fights the beast only to later be interrupted by a familiar face. Aoran identified him as his father who was said to have perished along with his mother. Aoran now suffering yet another defeat and disappointed in himself for not being able to make a choice, Protect the people, or protect his family. he could not make a choice in the end. So in the end His father, Rindow Kuromura defeats Aoran and the rest of Valiant heart along with This beast Bahamut. Why is he alive? What is his purpose? now Aoran's mind broken, he vanished, no one knew where he went or if he survived with his terrible wounds. Quest: The Man In the Robe After a month Valiant Heart was attacked by a strange person in a robe. His staff seeped in blood of his victims he attacked with no hesitation. His magic fierce and his skills with the staff was on par with Tears Swordsmanship. his footwork was recognizable as he revealed the mystery person. It was Aoran, but not the Aoran they knew. What happened to him since his departure. he was battered and in rags. before they could get answers Aoran escaped while speaking in a unfamiliar voice and tone. "You wretched Humans will all die by my hand, Ragnarok is coming." Valiant Heart had received some info on their now deemed traitorous Member Aoran. his past and his family heritage was revealed to them-that Aoran was or Eyran Decent. the entire story. and even met his mentor Eiko. they set off and discovered the true meanings to Aoran's now changed demeanor. he was possessed by a mad spirit of old that is hell bent on the destruction of the world. They set off to track him down to save him. After they defeated a group of monsters in the forest regions of Salamandra. Valiant heart found Aoran again. with no intentions of letting him escape, they cornered him and locked in combat. the battle was fierce as our Possessed Warrior could not hold back. one final plea to our warriors heart, Aoran Shed tears from his eyes as he laughed from his fading sanity. but they knew he was still fighting as best as he could. with one final attack the group succeeded in defeating Aoran and separating the spirit from his body. Aoran now finds himself in a bad position, punishing himself he would plea to The guild to punish him for what he did, even afraid to take arms again, fearing he'd attack his friends again. however they would not do it they knew his situation and only gave him strict orders to Live and use his power for what he chooses to. His mentor even scolded him for his weakness. Now Aoran, having found his warriors spirit again, he Vowed to protect those dear to him and to only take up his sword for what he believed in. Aoran's power now evolved into a style of his own hes mastered swordplay of a single katana and sheathe style, to now using a dagger to further evolve his ferocious Strings of attacks and improve his narrow defense of a single breakable sheathe. Also furthering his combat potency with martial arts. performing various kick and punching strikes to mix up his opponents. He also separates his more magic heavy attacks into an entirely different style of combat using only his tome when necessary for long range attacks. Quest: Turf War of Gnomos In the root of Gnomos, there was a Turf war going on with the dragon type monsters of the mountains, Aoran and a few others in valiant heart was dispatched there to handle the situation. to prevent the potential damage that could be done to the nearby villages. After the team dispatched them, a baby dragon emerged from one of the beasts belly, a surviving baby dragon. With no other choice Aoran decided to care for it. Naming it Rinrin. Dungeon Quest During a dungeon raid his party was forced to work together and to use everyone's abilities to the best they could if they all wanted to survive. Aoran, leading his group managed to bond throughout the dungeon. But a Single Eyra Stood Out the most to him, as he could see himself within her as she displayed her own abilities and her drive to become stronger. They managed to clear the dungeon with Eikos party as well. As they left the dungeon, that same Eyra, Venaeryd asked Aoran to teach her to fight. having been surprised by this he could not turn her down. Gallery Aoran portrait-0.png Aoran.png solo studies.png unknown-8.png